


Supernatural Collage

by nagitokinnieandproud



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Astraphobia, Bugs, Choking, Collage, Guns, M/M, Poltergeists, Siren, Supernatural Elements, Thunderstorms, demon ghost, fears, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagitokinnieandproud/pseuds/nagitokinnieandproud
Summary: 4 guys that end up rooming together at collage. One is a merman, One is a siren, one is a poltergeist, and one is a ghost.This was written by my friend and I. Her characters are Kuro and Hibiki and mine are Youta and Katsou





	1. Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the character profiles.

Hibiki: means Echo  
School: College-freshmen  
Major: Voice  
Species: Siren (can change appearence)  
Age: 19  
Birthday: October 11  
Height: 4’8  
Hair Colour: Aqua  
Eye Colour: Green  
Hair shape: Shoulder Length  
Body Shape: Frail, Petitie, Feminine; Girly-boy  
Weight: 81 lbs  
Pronouns: He\Him  
Sexuailty: Pansexual  
Clothing Style: Cute/Kawaii Style  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: O  
Disability: Blind  
Familiar: Hellhound  
Likes: Singing, music, the ocean, animals, his friends, sweets, and the rain  
Dislikes: Bugs, mean/rude people, cats, seafood, tea, smoking/shotgunning, and pudding  
Fear: Entomophobia: fear of insects  
Personality: shy,quiet, fierce (when provoked), intelligent, secretive and cunning  
Backstory: Hibiki was the product of a siren mother and a human father.This caused problems. One of the problems was that he was born blind. The other problem was that his genes consisted of human DNA. Hibiki got all the abilities of a siren but since he was born part human he doesn’t look like a siren but a man. He is still able to change his human form though. Since he was blind and human he was pretty much bullied his whole life. On top of that his mother ended up committing suicide since she couldn’t live with the fact that her child was a disgrace. After his mother died his father took him in. Since then hibiki lived out of the water and went to a normal school with other supernaturals (from middle school to college).  
*He has two brothers. The older one is an ArchAngel named Sora (age 21) and the younger one is a Selkie named Monochrome (age 13)

Kuro: means Black  
School: College-Freshmen  
Major: Forensic Pathologist  
Blood Type: - AB  
Species: Poltergeist  
Disability: None  
Familiar: None  
Age: 21  
Died: 10  
Height: 5’3  
Hair Colour: Flamingo  
Eye Colour: Purple  
Hair shape: short; neck length  
Body Shape: slim; a little bit muscular but not much  
Weight: 124 lbs  
Pronouns: He/ him  
Sexuailty: demisexual  
Clothing Style: Bad boy/ gangster style  
Gender: Male  
Likes: the cold (temperature), snow, his friends, animals, soda, cooking, smoking/ shotgunning  
Dislikes: loud/ annoying people, sour foods, people touching him, heat, bright lights, and humans  
Fear: Anginophobia: fear of choking  
Personality: Stodic, cold, calm, warm-hearted (when he opens up), caring, mature, and respectable  
Back story: Kuro was abandoned at a young age. He spent his whole life going from one foster home to the next. Until the age of 11, when he was adopted by his adopted father Q. Q raised Kuro to the best of his ability. Kuro and Q have a close relationship with each other but Q always disapproved of Kuro being in gangs throughout his school years. Everything was fine until at the age of 19, when Q was in a train accident causing him to slip into a coma. Kuro seeing as there was nobody else in his life he shut people out, quit the gang he was in and moved from Iceland to Japan. That is where he got better medical treatment for his father and where he started college.  
*Died at age 10, killed by one of his foster parents choking him to death. 

Katsou: Freshmen Detective  
Supernatural: Mermaid  
Age: 20  
Height:5’9  
Hair Colour: Blonde  
Eye Colour:Brown  
Hair shape: Stereotypical Kpop hairstyle  
Body Shape: Muscular but slim  
Weight: 135  
Pronouns:He/him  
Sexuailty: Bisexual  
Clothing Style:Button downs with the top buttons udon and it tucked into his pants.  
Gender: Male  
Sex:Male  
Fears: Guns  
Tail and markings: Gold  
Personality:Very outgoing and will literally help anyone. Very nice unless you're an ass then he will beat you tf up.  
Backstory: When he was a young boy his father was very mean and would threaten him and his mom with a gun. Till finally one of his friends reported it and he got taken away. He and his mom have a very good relationship and have made very good progress getting over their fear of their father. He also has one half sister that didn’t live with them at the time. His mother ended up getting back together with his half sister's dad and things got ok.

Youta: Freshmen Teacher  
Supernatural: Demon Ghost.  
Age:19 Died: 14  
Height:5’6  
Hair Colour: Dark Brown  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Hair shape: Mid shoulder length, Stereotypical anime boy in the face.  
Body Shape: Twink  
Weight: 105  
Pronouns:He\Him  
Sexuailty: Gay  
Clothing Style: Oversized shirts/ hoodies, with black ripped jeans.  
Race: Asian  
Gender: Male  
Sex: Male  
Fears: Thunderstorms  
Personality: Quiet and shy if you don't know him. But if you get to know him he is outgoing and will voice his opinion. He will protect you at all costs even though he is literally smol. He was bullied in High school so he is kind of skittish. Backstory: He is an only child but his parents own a big company so are away most of the time. They basically left him at home right when he turned the right age for it. He also had to move around a lot as a kid so he was bullied in school. Before his parents could leave him alone they would send him to his grandma's house so he has a good relationship with his grandma. He is also afraid of thunderstorms because he got murdered in a thunderstorm by one of his school bullies  



	2. The Ecounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hibiki does in fact have eyes.

3rd person POV  
Hibiki went down to the beach with his Hellhound to meet up with his friend Katsou. Katsou was a merman in the ocean so Hibiki brought him some clothes.The siren waited for about five minutes and Katsou still hadn’t shown up. He was starting to get a little bit annoyed since he didn’t want to be late for the first day of college.What Hibiki didn’t know was that Katsou silently army crawled his way out of the water to dry off. Once he was dry he stood up and grabbed Hibiki’s shoulders and shook him as hard as he could. Hibiki jumped as he felt someone shake him and quickly turned around, and said, “What the hell?! You know I hate it when you do that!”  
“It’s not my fault that you have no eyeballs,” Katsou said playfully.  
“Yeah, well....ahh...whatever. It’s not my fault that I’m blind.” Hibiki pouted. “Anyway let’s get going, come on Void.”  
“Before we leave can I have my clothes please?” Katsou asked.  
‘Yeah, sure here,’Hibiki signed as he tossed Katsou clothes up causing them to fall into the water.  
“Well now we are gonna be late you whore,” Katsou said, sitting down in the sand.  
Hibiki just smiled. ‘No, you’re going to be late.’ He signed.  
And with that, Hibiki got up and started walking away. ‘I may be frail and cute but I can mean when I want to be.’ Hibiki thought.  
“I'll just walk next to you without any clothes and tell everyone that we are best friends,” Katsou said, getting up and following Hibiki.  
Hibiki sighed and unzipped his bag and handed an extra pair of clothes to Katsou. ‘Here put these on and let's go.’ He signed.  
And with that, they both headed off to the school.

3rd POV to Youta and Kuro  
Kuro had just finished getting ready to head off to school but first he had to take care of the other person next door to him. He walked out the front door of his apartment, and walked over to the door right next to his and started to banged on it repeatedly.  
Youta opened the door quickly and wrapped his hand around Kuro’s throat.  
Youta said,” I told you dumbass to stop banging so loudly on my door unless you want me to go into cardiac arrest!”  
Kuro stodic expression quickly turned into one of anger and fear. He quickly yanked Youta’s hands off of his neck.  
“Do that again and I’ll personally kill you a second time. Also you’re a ghost won’t die unless I decide to kill you.” Kuro said while glaring daggers at Youta. “Are you ready to go though?”  
Youta nods, shuts, and locks his door.  
Kuro then starts to walk off with Youta following behind. 

3rd person POV to Katsou and Hibiki  
Hibiki and Katsou both arrive at the College. It was a white building that was covered with glass windows allowing you to see what was going on at all times. Even though Hibiki couldn’t see it, he was glad to be going to school. Before Hibiki could even get a step past the entrance, Katsou grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him off with Void quickly following after the duo.  
Katsou was looking around frantically for the front desk to get all their class info and room number. He finally noticed a table with a woman sitting at it that seemed to have what he was looking for. He quickly took off and made his way over to the lady.  
But he went too fast and caused Hibiki to trip and fall face first into the ground. “Oof, You ok down there,” Katsou said, stopping.  
All Hibiki did was give Katsou a thumbs up and then he got back up as if nothing had happened with Void lending some support to Hibiki.  
“Sorry dude,” Katsou said, patting Hibiki on the back before taking back off over to the lady.  
The lady smiled at the two lads and handed them their papers. Then they headed off to explore the school again. While exploring they saw/ heard two people that seemed to be arguing… over drinks?  
The two people only glanced at Katsou and Hibiki for a second before continuing arguing. Katsou and Hibiki paid really no mind to the two and kept walking.  
On their way to their dorm they figured out that orientation was on the way so they made a stop there. After orientation was over they headed to their dorm.  
Once they got there they opened the door and saw....

POV to Youta and Kuro  
Kuro and Youta both arrived at the college and quickly headed in, not caring about their surroundings. Youta and Kuro both saw a drink machine and headed over to it. Kuro had gotten there first and had already got his drink by the time Youta got there. “You're slow,” Kuro stated.  
Youta just flipped him off and went over to get his drink, only to find out that they were out.  
“Did you get this drink?” Youta asked Kuro.  
“Maybe..” Kuro said looking away.  
“Why did you get that one? I always get that one,” Youta asked, glaring at Kuro.  
“Well obviously because your a *cough* bitch *cough*,” Kuro said while smirking.  
“Well if you're gonna call me a bitch make sure you put badass in front of it. My way my way of the highway,” Youta said sassily.  
“I...well...fuck you bitch. This is my drink and I don’t give a fuck if you’re mad! While you're at it why don’t you go play around in some thunderstorm again.” Kuro spat.  
“You wanna fucking fight. We can go at right now if you fucking want,” Youta said standing over Kuro using his height as an advantage.  
“Sure but come back a few inches…”  
“Why don’t you grow a few inches,” Youta says backing up.  
Kuro didn’t say anything instead he takes a few steps back until he’s under a doorway. “Try to hit me now bitch!” Kuro said while smirking.  
Youta runs up to him and snaches the drink and runs the other way into a hallway. Kuro runs after him and jumps on top of him causing them to both fall down. In the process the drink gets spilled. After the drink spilled, all hell broke loose.  
Kuro started yelling at Youta and tried punching him a few times. Youta coward in fear.  
“You are the one that spilled the damn drink!” Kuro yelled.  
“No it was you, you’re the one who got it in the first place,” Youta said as he covered his face.  
“You were the one who snatched it from,” Kuro shot back.  
Before they could continue their argument they both felt as if they were being watched. They both glanced over to see two people but seeing as they were just people, they didn’t care and went back to arguing.  
“Well I’m sorry so get the fuck off of me,” Youta said.  
All Kuro did was ‘tch’ and got off of Youta.  
Then they both decided to head to their dorm. Once they got there they unpacked and got settled in, but being the type of people that they are they immediately started fighting again. This continued for a while until they heard the door open and they turned around and saw…… 

3rd person POV to Katsou and Hibiki  
Katsou and Hibiki walk in and Katsou thinks, ‘ It’s those guys fighting in the hallway. The one with the black hair is kinda cute though,’  
When they walked in Hibiki heard Void start to bark viciously. ‘Huh, I wonder who the other people in the room could be? It sounds like their fighting. This seems like it’s going to be an interesting group!” Hibiki thought while smiling. 

3rd POV to Youta and Kuro  
Youta and Kuro look at the new pair that just walked in. ‘Oh shit. Well this is embarrassing, not gonna lie. Although the one with the Hellhound doesn’t look too bad.’ Kuro thought while licking his lips.  
Youta immediately straightened up and went quiet and thought, ‘Well what a great first impression. The blonde is hot as fuck.’

3rd POV--All  
Kuro, who had been holding Youta by the collar, quickly let him go and fall to the floor. Kuro walked over to the two and but before he could do anything the Hellhound quickly got in his way. Kuro just looked at it and then looks back over at the two and smiles, and says, “Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kuro and that idiot over there lying on the floor like a lazy bum is Youta.” Kuro said politely.  
At that statement Youta quickly got off the floor.  
“The one with no eyes is Hibiki and I’m Katsou.”  
“That’s not true! I do have eyes! I just happened to not be able to see out of them, that’s all. Also Hello, it’s nice to meet you too. The Hellhound that you see is like my service animal, his name is Void, sorry about his barking.” Hibiki quietly said while hiding behind Katsou.  
Youta shyly waves from where he stood up.  
‘So what are we going to do about rooms?’ Hibiki signed to Katsou while still hiding behind him.  
“What are we gonna do about rooms?,” Katsou asked, ”I would like to room with Hibiki if that's cool cause I know him and you guys seem violent,” he finished.  
“Hehe, yeah that’s fine with us,” Kuro said while rubbing the back of his neck. Youta nods in agreement.  
“Well, why don’t you guys go and get settled in.”  
“Yeah that's great,” Katsou said and walked into the room on the right.


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trinity wrote most of this one because I was Cosplaying. But she mostly writes them. I'm pretty stupid sooo

3rd POV--All  
After Katsou and Hibiki got unpacked and settled they all decided to grab some food. It was really awkward the whole entire time they were eating dinner, since they didn’t know what to say to each other. It was also that way on the way back to the dorm. Once they got back to the dorms they all decided it would be a good idea if they called it a night and went to bed. Since there was only one bed in Youta’s and Kuro’s they had to share.  
Youta woke up late into the night to Kuro kicking him in his sleep. Youta turned over and bitch slapped Kuro right in the face and said, ”Dont’ fucking touch me whore.”  
This caused Kuro to wake up and instantly become angry. “I didn’t fucking touch you, you bitch!”  
“Yes you did you were kicking me in your sleep,” Youta says sitting up angrily.  
“I was asleep! I can’t control what I do when I’m asleep!!” Kuro roared.  
Youta shied away from the noise but said back,” I don’t care you woke me up!’  
At that Kuro snapped. He grabbed Youta and threw him against the wall and ran at him causing them both to roll through the wall and into Hibiki’s and Katsou’s room.  
And right on top of Hibiki and his Hellhound.  
The silence that once engulfed the room was filled with a scream, a growl/ bark, and a lot of shouting.  
Youta shot up and covered his ears. Kuro opened his eyes only to find him on top of Hibiki and not minding one bit while Hibiki looked as if he was about to be murdered. Katsou is looking around worried after he turned on the light.  
“Katsou help, I'm being attacked!” Hibiki yelled.  
“Umm.. Can you please get off of him remember he can’t see that it’s you. It’s just Kuro, Hibiki,’ Katsou assured Hibiki.  
“O-Okay…” Hibiki answered back, still a little shaken by what happened.  
Kuro got off him and looked over to where Youta was only to find him cowering in a corner. The Hellhound had moved away from Youta and was currently comforting Hibiki who was hiding behind Katsou.  
“Just go back to sleep. We can discuss this in the morning ,” Katsou said.  
And with that, they all headed back to bed. Everything was quiet again until Hibiki and Katsou were woken up to the sound of arguing again. Hibiki and Katsou looked at each before finally giving up on sleeping and deciding to stay awake for the rest of the morning.  
It was currently 6:00 in the morning and all four of them were sitting at the dining table. Nobody talked. Kuro and Youta sat there looking nervous, and Hibiki and Katsou looked as if they hadn’t slept in days and were ready to kill someone if they had too.  
“I-I’m sorry about the stuff last night. We fight a lot,” Youta said quietly.  
Kuro said nothing but nodded his head in agreement.  
“Do you guys need to switch rooms so you aren’t together?,” Katsou asked.  
“That’s probably for the best,” Kuro honestly stated.  
Youta nodded in agreement.  
Hibiki suggested that he and Kuro partnered up and Katsou and Youta partner up since he knew Youta didn’t like his Hellhound. On top of that, they were able to get another bed so now each room both have two beds in them.  
They spent the whole day removing things into different rooms and fixing the dorm to their liking. Since they had done that all day they decided to go to bed early.  
The next morning they woke up and lucky enough nothing, bad happened in the middle of the night which made them all very happy.  
That day they all decided it would be fun if they had a game day to help them bond. The game they chose was Twister.  
Since Hibiki is blind they have an app that when he touches the spinner will spin and say out the color and body part.  
The first round was between Kuro and Youta.  
“Move your foot dumb bitch,” Youta said quietly.  
“Why don’t I shove it down your throat,” Kuro hissed back.  
This continued for a while until Hibiki finally had enough of their bullshit and decided to make them shut up. Hibiki stood up causing Katsou to look up and ask, “Hibiki?”  
“Shut up!” Hibiki shouted. Causing the other two flinch and look over at him.  
“You guys argue all the time and it’s making mine and Katsou’s life a living hell! Although I don’t like doing this to people it can be helped. Don’t worry I’ll only make it last through the game, okay.” Hibiki explained.  
Kuro and Youta looked at each confused and then back at Hibiki, only to see him start to…..sing?  
“Hear my voice as it guides you,  
Telling you what to do,  
No more fighting or missing guiding,  
Get along to till this game is through”  
Although Hibiki couldn’t see, he already knew what expressions they had on their faces. He had felt them and seen them so many times that the expression haunts them to this day. An entranced expression void of emotion, just like: a lifeless doll.  
Hibiki stood up and quickly went back to his room but not before signing to Katsou: ‘Finish the game without me...I don’t feel good.”  
Katsou just nodded and continued the game.  
After the whole game night incident they just decide to go to bed.  
The next day was Sunday, their last day of freedom before they start their classes for their major. That day Katsou had suggested that they all played Twenty Questions. So that ended up becoming what they did on their last day of freedom.  
“Okay the first question is...What is your species?” Kuro said while reading off the blue card in his hand.  
“Well, I guess I can go first. I’m a Poltergeist so I’m dead.” Kuro stated.  
“I’m a Siren.” Hibiki answered.  
“I am merman,” Katsou replied.  
“I am also dead, I'm basically a demon ghost,” Youta answered.  
“The tenth question is: What abilities do you have?” Kuro asked.  
“I can possess things, float, go through walls, and cause chaos to humans, hehe, ” Kuro said while smiling darkly.  
“I-I’m able to cause people to slip into a trance or form of hypnosis with my singing and then I’m basically able to control them, I guess…” Hibiki answered quietly.  
“I can basically do all the things Kuro can do but I cause less chaos,” Youta said.  
“I can turn into part fish. It’s pretty self explanatory. But, I can also change the weather if I want,” Katsou answered.  
“The fifteenth question is: What is your sexuality? What the hell type of questions are these?” Kuro read/ asked confusingly.  
“Whatever. I’m Demisexual.” Kuro said nonchalantly.  
Hibiki blushed. “I’m Pansexual.”  
“I’m Bisexual,” Katsou anwsered confidently.  
“I am gay,” Youta said quietly.  
“Okay. Last question: What is your biggest regret….” Kuro trailed off.  
Silence. Nobody said anything.  
“Who wants to go first?” Kuro asked.  
Again nobody answered.  
“You know what? It’s getting late why don’t we call it a night. After all, classes start first thing in the morning, hehe.” Kuro suggested while rubbing the back of his neck.  
They all nodded in agreement and headed off to bed. None of them really said anything as they left. And with that, they ended their night, not knowing the real hardship was about to begin tomorrow.


	4. Fears & A Secret

3rd POV--All   
It was currently 7:00 A.M. on Monday morning. The group was currently getting ready for their first day of classes. They had all finished getting ready for classes and decided to have breakfast together.   
During breakfast Kuro had started coughing. It was tame at first but became uncontrollable overtime until he was coughing fit. Hibiki was freaking out while Katsou was looking at the situation trying to figure out what to do. Youta just turned to his side where Kuro was sitting and hit him right on the back as hard as he could. Kuro threw up a chunk of food.   
“T-Thanks...Baka,” Kuro coughed out.   
Youta just gave a thumbs up.  
Hibiki turned to Katsou and signed: ‘From what I heard, Kuro seemed to be very scared while choking even though he’s already dead. Should we ask him why?’   
“Kuro, why do you hate choking even though you're dead?” Katsou asked.   
Kuro looked up. He seemed to be taken back by the sudden question. “Um..well..you see, I kinda..sorta…..died from choking so yeah. It caused me to become terribly afraid of choking.” Kuro answered back.   
They all looked at him before going back to eating. After breakfast they all headed off, Katsou went with Kuro, and Youta and Hibiki went off together.   
After their first two classes were over they all met up at the cafeteria. Hibiki sat next to Kuro and Youta sat next to Katsou. Hibiki was eating his piece of cake when a bug had flowed over to him and landed on his spoon. Hibik, unaware of the bug, put the spoon in his mouth and instantly started freaking.   
“Oh my god! What the hell!” Hibiki said as he threw the spoon.   
“Hm,” Katsou said with his mouth full.   
“Don’t ‘Hm’ me, Katsou. You know how I feel about bugs.” Hibiki growled.   
“It was just a fly. Not that you can see that. It can’t hurt you,” Youta said.   
Hibiki glared in Youta’s direction. “I despise bugs.”   
Youta just shrugs. And for the rest of lunch they just made small talk or didn’t talk at all. Then a certain conversation caught Youta’s attention. “Did you hear? It’s supposed to storm later today.” Kuro informed. “I heard that the storm is apparently looking to be red on the weather map. Seems like it’s going to be pretty intense. Doesn’t that sound like fun, Youta~”   
Youta growled at Kuro in response. Katsou looked confused by what was going on between the two this time, while Hibiki seemed to become giddy after hearing the news.   
After that they finished lunch and finished the rest of their classes. Once they got home they went off in their own directions, except for Hibiki who said he was going to be out for a little bit longer.   
Katsou was sitting at the kitchen table while Youta was sitting on the couch watching TV. Kuro was trying to get Youta’s lazy ass off the couch and go do his homework. This caused another argument to happen between the two but before they could get far a loud boom and a flash erupted from outside.   
Youta flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. Kuro looked at Youta before motioning Katsou to come over and deal with Youta, while he went out and looked for Hibiki. 

3rd POV to Youta and Katsou  
At first Katsou didn’t know what was going on because he couldn’t see Youta because the back of the couch was in the way. But after a few more booms and flashes He realizes that Youta is afraid of storms. ‘That must have been what they were talking about at lunch,’ Katsou thought.  
“Are you good,” Katsou said, walking over to sit down next to Youta.   
Youta nodded but after another loud boom he shook his head. He was curled up on the couch with his head in his knees. Katsou’s older sister has a similar problem with storms so he has an idea of what helps.   
“Youta I’m going to touch you is that ok?,” Katsou asked.  
“Y-Yeah,” Youta said.   
Katsou scooted over closer to Youta and wrapped him in a hug. Youta tightly accepted the hug and hid his head in Katsou’s neck. With another loud boom from the window Youta squeaked and flinched. Katsou doesn’t change the weather a lot because it gives him a huge headache. But in the short amount of time that he has known the burnet he has taken a liking to him.   
Katsou thought hard and used his abilities to start making the storm slow down and start to fade away. Even though he can change the weather it takes a bit of time for it to all go away.  
Katsou stroked Youta’s back and tried to calm him down to the best of his abilities until the storm went away for good and through the window you could see the moon shining brightly.   
Katsou pulled away from the hug and asked, “Are you ok now?’  
“Yeah.. sorry about that,” Youta blushed.   
“Is there a reason why you are so scared of storms?,” Katsou asked.  
“When I died it was during a thunderstorm,” Youta stated.  
Katsou nodded and got up to go back to his homework when Youta grabbed his sleeve. “Thank you, It means a lot. I usually just have to deal with it without any help.”  
“It’s no problem,” Katsou smiled and Youta let go. 

3rd POV--?  
Lightning flashed as two figures stood on the beach. Neon purple eyes stared straight into bright green eyes.   
“H-Hibiki….your eyes….are you….?”   
“I wish it could storm all the time.”

3rd POV-- All  
“So basically, he’s afraid of storms.” Kuro explained while pointing to Youta who was currently sitting next to Katsou.   
“Ohh” Hibiki said in understandment.   
Youta and Katsou were both confused since Kuro and Hibiki seemed to both be acting a little bit different around each other ever since they had arrived home from the beach.   
‘What the hell happened at the beach?!” Katsou and Youta both thought.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to name this. I also wrote this chapter myself

3rd POV  
It was the morning after the thunderstorm and Katsou had woken up way earlier than normal. Since You was still scared of the storm, Katsou let the shorter one sleep in the same bed with him. Again he felt a weird attachment to Youta already.   
Katsou turned over and saw that You was facing him. He studied his face. ‘He’s pretty cute. Not gonna lie,’ Katsou thought. Youta was laying partially on his back with his head to the side facing Katsou. His hair was in his face but he looked peaceful. Unlike the fearful expression he had before they went to bed that night when the people above them made a noise.   
Katsou got up as quietly as he could, to not wake Youta and got ready for class. Since he’s early he can take time to shower in the morning instead of night. 

Still tuesday  
After class Youta was pissed at Kuro over some stupid shit like usual and stomped into Katsou’s and his room. Katsou was sitting on the floor… as a merman. Youta paused then huffed and fell face first into his bed. ‘His tail is pretty. Just like him,’ Youta thought, ‘Wait what.’   
He shook his head as Katsou said, “You look grumpy.”  
Youta groaned in response. After the storm incident they have been less awkward with each other.   
They fall into a comfortable silence and Youta almost falls asleep until he hears a bang on the hardwood floor. He jumps up flinching as backs away from the sound. He looks around to see Katsou still on the ground next to a pile of books.   
“I am so sorry. I was trying to get the clothes on top of the dresser when I dry off but I didn’t know there were books on them,” Katsou apologies in a soft voice.   
Youta looks at where the clothes are hanging off the dresser with another book on top. He walks over and removes the book on top for Katsou. Katsou tugs the clothes down and covers where his tail meets his skin. Now that Youta notices there are ripped pants next to him.   
“What happened?” Youta asked, sitting on the floor a bit further from Katsou.   
“I accidently spilled my water,” Katsou answered sheepishly,” Thanks for the help though.”   
Youta smiles at him in response. Now that You got a closer look Katsou’s tail looks even prettier. The sun shining in through the window reflects off the scales making the gold specs against the black pop out more. Youta quickly looks away in gay panic. ‘I can’t start getting attracted to this guy. He probably thinks I’m really annoying considering every interaction we’ve had, has been embarrassing,’ Youta thought.   
“So you're majoring in education right? Do you plan on teaching little kids or older ones?”Katsou asked after a beat of silence.   
“Little kids. They’re way nicer. I heard you wanted to be a detective. Thats cool. I don’t think I would be able too,” Youta answered back while playing with his sleeves.   
“Yeah I need to work on it a bit. I don’t think they want a cop afraid of guns,” Katsou chuckled.   
“Well we all have fears we have to get over,” Youta said. “I could help you if you want. My parents own a big company, I’m sure I could get my hands on some fake ones to help conquer your fear.”  
“If you want. I would love to overcome it. In return I’ll help you overcome yours,” Katsou smiled.   
Youta nodded in agreement and got out his phone to ask his parents. When he looks back up he blushes bright red, “Katsou!”  
After Katsou put on his goddamn pants he checked the time and realized they should probably make dinner. 

Katsou had just finished getting ready for bed when he walked into the bedroom to find Youta struggling with his hair tie stuck in his hair. It was raining today so it was kind of windy.   
“You need any help with that?,” Katsou asked while putting away his dirty clothes.  
“Uh.. yes please,” Youta replied sheepishly.   
Katsou sat behind where Youta was sitting on his bed and did what his sister always did when her hair got tangled. It took a couple of tries and hisses in pain from Youta for the hair tie to come out.   
“Thank you it would have taken much longer if I tried to do it,” Youta smiled.   
“No problem,” Katsou said, patting You on the shoulder and getting up to go back to his bed. They both get situated for bed and right before You can turn the lights off Katsou askes, “Are you gonna be ok tonight?”  
“I think so. Thanks for last night though,” Youta replied and turned off the lights.   
“Well if you need to you can come back over. I don’t mind,” Katsou said, turning over.   
Youta nodded not that Katsou could see him.

Wednesday in class

So on Wednesday Katsou and Youta figured out that they actually have a class in common. They saw each other and immediately sat next to each other. Ever since the storm they have been less awkward with each other much to Youta’s surprise.   
“Everyone I’ve talked to that had this teacher said that she is mean and starts class immediately,” Katsou said. Most of their classes had been introductions to what the class will be like and who the teacher is.   
“Really? I hope not,” Youta replied. Katsou shrugged.   
This class is so when they go to the human world they have to keep their powers under control. Of course they had classes like this in high school but this is more in depth.  
They both kind of fell into an awkward silence after that.   
“Well what were classes like this in high school?” Katsou asked.   
“They mostly taught me that I should have self control and not go invisible or possess things even if I thought it was funny,” Youta said, “what about you?”  
“They basically taught me just to avoid water as secretly as possible,” Katsou replied.   
“Yeah they kinda don’t really care that much in high school because they assume th-,” Katsou got cut off by what he thinks is their teacher bursting in the room and yelling at them to shut up. Youta does not like this one bit.   
So basically she yelled the whole time, but she gave a group project where people and their partner are supposed to show how they will control their powers if things happen when they might be exposed. Right now she is calling people over to her so she can see what their powers are and give them situations. But luckily she let them pick who will be their partner. Katsou and Youta picked each other.   
‘Her yelling gave me a headache. I wonder how Youta is holding up. She said that we shouldn’t talk because she doesn’t want too much noise. She’s a bitch honestly,’ Katsou thought.   
“Katsou, will you go with me? She’s very loud. I’ll explain why you're going, I just don’t wanna go alone,” Youta asked, playing with the bottom of his shirt.  
“Of course. I’ll go anywhere with you if you need it.”


	6. Those Beautiful Green Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trinity wrote this one.

3rd POV   
It was Tuesday evening. Classes had finished for the day and Hibiki and Kuro were both walking home together. It had started raining half way through their walk to the dorms.   
Ever since the whole beach incident they had become somewhat friends, although there were still some things that Kuro was confused about.   
“Hey Hibiki,” Kuro started. “How about we make a detour instead of heading straight to the apartments.”  
All Hibiki did was nod in agreement while Void barked, also suggesting that he was in agreement.   
The two of them walked for about thirty minutes before finally reaching their destination, all-the-while rain kept drizzling down on them.   
When they arrived, the first thing Hibiki was met with was the smell of flowers and wood, and he heard the sound of birds chirping away. The only thing that he thought was odd was the fact that he felt...cold?   
He knew it wasn’t from the rain since he hadn’t felt wet anymore since he entered the spot Kuro had led him too, not only that, it was as if rain had never even touched him in the first place.   
“Hibiki. I had kept quiet about this since I found out, but please! Tell me the truth. About your eyes.” Kuro pleaded. “You don’t need to keep your eyes close anymore, you can open them.”   
Hibiki knew what Kuro meant since he had seen him during the night of the storm. Deep down Hibiki knew that he didn’t need to keep his eyes shut since Kuro knew, but the fact that it wasn’t raining made him fearful. Even so, he still opened his eyes and when he opened them he was met with purple eyes staring right into his bright green eyes.   
Hibiki saw that he was standing inside a round circle part of the forest. Anything inside the circle was dry and had the sun shining it’s rays only in that area while anything outside the circle was met with rain and a grey sky.   
In the middle of the circle was a big rock that was in the middle of a miniature pond that surrounded the rock and a willow tree covering the rock and the mini pond. But the oddest thing of all was that there was snow on the ground even though the sun was shining. Yet the snow didn’t melt.   
“Wha…?” Hibiki said he was confused by what was going on. “H-How am I still able to see?”   
The flamingo haired man looked at Hibiki before answering: “This place is what you would call an anomaly. These places are found only in forests. They are spots where the weather/ season will always be different than from the weather/ season outside of them. I found it awhile ago and decided to make it my little hiding spot from the outside world.”   
“Okay, good for you but what does this have to do with me. Also how the hell am I still able to see?!” Hibiki question.   
“Tell me about your eyes and then I’ll answer your question.” Kuro stated.   
Hibiki paused for a moment contemplating his options before finally agreeing. “I won't bore you with all the details so I’ll just summarize.” Hibiki answered before continuing. “Basically I was born blind but when I was younger my father was what you would call a mixture between an Alchemist and a Magus. He tried for years to fix my eyes when I was younger along with my mother’s help, but in the end all they could do was make it so that whenever it rains or storms only then can I see. Even though it helped me in a way, it still ended up becoming a curse for me.”   
Kuro was silent for a moment before finally saying, “That night on the beach, when I saw your eyes I thought, ‘How can such beautiful green eyes be covered by such a dull mist?’ Your eyes are not a curse, they're a blessing, and don’t you dare forget that.”   
Hibiki looked at Kuro shocked by what he heard. He studied Kuro’s eyes looking for even the slightest bit of doubt, yet he didn’t see any. Hibiki felt warmth on his cheeks. He was crying.   
It had been years since he cried. Ever since that woman told him his eyes were a curse. Yet he liked the feeling that he was feeling at that moment. He liked the feeling of; acceptance.   
Even though it didn’t change the fact that he was still tied down by the chains of his past, at least one of those chains was broken.   
“Also to answer your other questions. This place is different from other places meaning it is able to deceive certain types of curses. One those curses being your eyes.” Kuro answered.  
Hibiki just nodded in understanding.   
“And to answer your last question,” Kuro smirked. “I just happened to think that you're a very interesting person and you’re totally my type.”   
Hibiki blushed and hid his face. Kuro noticed the blush though and that caused his smirk to grow even wider. “Come on you two,” Kuro started while motioning to Hibiki and Void to follow him to the willow tree. “We don’t have all day to spend here, y’know.”   
Hibiki nodded and he and Void followed Kuro to the tree. That’s where all three of them spent the rest of the evening. Both relaxing and just chatting about well….everything. They came to learn that they both had messed up lives but even with them both knowing how bad their lives were, in some way they both understood how the other was feeling.   
After staying there and chatting for about three hours, they decided to head back to the dorms.   
“You ready, Hibiki?” Kuro said while extending his out to Hibiki.  
Hibiki looked at his hand before smiling and saying, “Yes!”   
Then Hibiki grabbed Kuro’s hand and they both walked the rest of the way home, hand-in-hand. And the while, Hibiki was thinking:   
‘Maybe I found someone who I can stay with forever?’


End file.
